Oneshot - Good Morning
by River of Broken Souls
Summary: Matthew sneaks into Alfred's bed every night and is gone by morning. That is until one day, when Alfred wakes up first. (Amecan fluff)


**Notes:** Human names used

Also, not my best writing, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters featured in this piece. I own just the writing.

* * *

 _Good Morning_

His chest rose and fell gently, his eyes remaining shut as he slept. A red, white, and blue blanket lay comfortably on top of him, rising slightly with every breath he took. The room was dark, and the only sound was his gentle snoring. All was peaceful.

Suddenly, the door cracked open slightly, allowing a tiny sliver of light to flood into the room. Whoever was behind the door opened it slowly as if he were afraid to wake the man. When he was able to slip through the door, he did, gently closing it behind him.

Without a sound, he slipped into bed beside his brother, being careful not to disturb his slumber. Once he was comfortable, he slept.

~oOLineBreakOo~

Alfred woke up to the bring morning light shinning behind his curtains. He groaned, not wanting to get up, still begging for the comfort only sleep could bring, but something stopped him. He could tell something was different. He sat up with a yawn, grasping on the table beside him for his glasses.

Everything seemed to be in the right place. Nothing had been stolen, and everything looked. As clean as he left it before he fell asleep. (Which frankly wasn't clean at all, but no one had made a bigger mess then him when he was asleep.)

Sighing, he began to stand. Nothing was wrong, so why did he feel so on the edge? He turned, beginning to make his bed, but something stopped him.

He always slept on the right side of the bed, but always had a pillow on the left, though he'd never sleep on that side. It was symmetrical, and he liked it like that. So if he had never slept on that side, why was the pillow deflated? Why were the blankets crumpled as if someone had slept there all night?

The only person he lived with was his brother Matthew, and he couldn't imagine him ever intruding like that. And yet, Matthew was the only logical answer. Shaking his head gently, he proceeded with making the bed. He'd just have to wait and see if whoever it was did it again.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long.

It was dark. The room was silent, and his chest rose and fell underneath the blanket. He appeared to be asleep once more, but only he knew that he wasn't. His eyes were closed, but the gears in his mind were whirling, waiting for that door to crack open once more.

When it did, he had to stop himself from jumping. If whoever it was knew he was awake, he'd never figure out who they were. So he waited. Waited until the door shut again, waited until he heard little footsteps across his floor, and waited until his felt his bed dip down as another weight lay on top of it.

As Alfred was facing away from his bed, he was unable to see who had slipped in beside him. But that didn't matter. All he needed to know was picked up by his ears.

The quiet breathing, the soft sighs every once in a while, they way that him being there sent shivers running up Alfred's spine. It was Matthew.

At first he didn't understand why. Had he watched a horror movie before attempting to sleep? Was he to afraid to sleep on his own? Or did he feel lonely?

Did he just want to be there because Alfred was there?

He didn't dwell on it, instead deciding to get some sleep as well. Still, as his breathing pattern changed, he found comfort know that his brother was there.

~oOLineBreakOo~

When he woke up, he wasn't surprised to find that Matthew was gone.

* * *

When the door creaked open, he didn't jump. When he felt Matthew slipping into bed next to him, he didn't jump. When he felt gentle arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer, he almost did.

His breath hitched in his throat as he was pulled up against his brother, their bodies pressed warmly together.

His subconscious screamed at him. _This is your brother! You shouldn't be doing this! Move away!_ And yet, everything about this felt right. Everything about Matthew pressed up beside him was comforting. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Matthew made him feel safe.

And so, he didn't try to move away. Instead, he lay there, the warmth of his brother lulling him into sleep.

* * *

When he didn't come on the fourth night, Alfred almost cried.

He had remained awake, waiting for the now familiar sound of the door creaking open. He had waited for the bed to dip underneath Matthew as he fell down beside him. He had waited for those arms to be laced around him once more.

But he didn't come.

And Alfred was left alone.

He tried to sleep. He really did. But he couldn't. Not without Matthew beside him. Not without his brother to comfort him. He couldn't fall asleep.

~oOLineBreakOo~

When he had finally fallen asleep, the bright light filtering through his curtains woke him seconds later.

But that didn't matter.

Matthew was asleep beside him, his chest rising and falling gently as he slept.

And instead of waking him, Alfred lay back down and fell asleep once more.

When he woke, Matthew was gone again.

* * *

He had expected that Matthew wouldn't be there. He'd expected to wake up alone. He didn't expect that Matthew was still asleep, snoring gently. Alfred contemplated his options for a moment. He could go back to sleep like he had the night before, or her could leave. However, he chose none of those.

Instead he reached around Matthew's waist and pulled him close.

The Canadian woke after a few seconds, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Suddenly, he froze, as if he were just now realizing the gentle arm snaked around his waist. Within a few seconds, a blush had started to form on his cheeks.

"A-Alfred..."

Instead of replying, the American drew him in closer, pressing their bodies so close that there was no air between them.

"Morning Mattie."

He whispered, a soft smile laying on his lips. He smiled wider when the Canadian's blush grew even more red.

"I-I'm sorry Al. I should've asked before coming in. I should've-"

The American cut him off.

"Don't apologize Mattie. I'm glad you're here."

Matthew looked away, attempting to hide the clearly visible blush on his cheeks. Alfred reached out, allowing his hands to direct Matthew's eyes back to his. The Canadian's breath hitched in his throat, and his violet eyes looked straight into seas of blue.

And soon, their lips were pressed together, neither one ever wanting to let go.


End file.
